List of synagogues named Temple Israel
Numerous Jewish synagogues have the name of Temple Israel. United States Temple Israel (Alameda, California) Temple Israel in Alameda, California, founded in 1920, has been affiliated with the Union for Reform Judaism since 1985. For 90 years, Temple Israel has provided a Jewish religious cultural, social, and education presence on the island of Alameda. It remains the only Jewish synagogue or organization in the City of Alameda. Temple Israel is led by Rabbi Allen Bennett. Over 60% of the members are interfaith families. Temple Israel of Hollywood (Los Angeles, California) Led by Rabbi John Rosove, Rabbi Michelle Missaghieh and Cantor Danny Maseng, Temple Israel of Hollywood was founded in 1926. Temple Israel (Stockton, California) The congregation was founded during the California goldrush as a Jewish society called Ryhim Ahovim (Heb. Loving Friends) by 1851, and is the oldest, or one of the oldest in the western United States. Temple Israel (Lafayette, Indiana) This temple is listed on the NRHP in Indiana. Temple Israel (Paducah, Kentucky) The 1893 building of Paducah's Temple Israel was designed by architect Brinton B. Davis in elaborate Moorish Revival style. Temple Israel (West Bloomfield, Michigan) Over 1% of all Reform Jews belong to this temple in a suburb of Detroit, Mi. Temple Israel (Minneapolis, Minnesota) Led by Senior Rabbi Marcia Zimmerman, Temple Israel is a Reform Jewish synagogue located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Founded in 1878 and originally an Orthodox congregation known as Shaarai Tov. It moved to the current location in 1914, built the latest edifice in 1928. Temple Israel (Boston, Massachusetts) This temple is in Boston, Massachusetts. Temple Israel (Staten Island, New York) Established in 1948, Temple Israel is a Staten Island congregation affiliated with the Union for Reform Judaism. The facility, including sanctuary, social hall, library, and classrooms, is located at 315 Forest Avenue, Staten Island, New York on a wooded site near Silver Lake Park. The Temple Library contains the largest collection of Jewish related books on Staten Island. Rabbi Lester Polonsky is the Spiritual Leader; Rebecca Joy Fletcher is the Cantor. Temple Israel (Charlotte, North Carolina) Founded in 1895, Temple Israel is one of the oldest congregations in North Carolina and the largest synagogue of Conservative Judaism in the Carolinas. The synagogue is located in Shalom Park in South Charlotte. Temple Israel (Columbus, Ohio) Formed as early as 1846, Temple Israel is the oldest synagogue in Columbus, Ohio, and a founding member of the Union for Reform Judaism. Temple Israel (Dayton, Ohio) Temple Israel is a Reform synagogue formed in 1850. Temple Israel (Tulsa, Oklahoma) Temple Israel is the only Reform Jewish temple in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Located on 22nd Place just south of the Utica Square Shopping Center, it has a membership of approximately 500 family units and is affiliated with the Union for Reform Judaism. Temple Israel (Memphis, Tennessee) Temple Israel has over 1,600 member families and is one of the largest Reform Jewish congregations in the United States. It is a founding member of the Union for Reform Judaism and is the only Reform Jewish synagogue in Memphis, Tennessee. References Category:Synagogues in the United States